I Will Keep You Safe
by Dora Noakes
Summary: Olivia Beck has never had an easy life, but can she find a friend in a furry visitor? Really just a one-shot.


**Hi Loves! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't written**** lately, but I will soon! My muse has just left for a while. So without a further adeu, My new oneshot thingy! (I don't know if I'll continue...) Warning, I don't own anything in the world of HP, except Olivia, who has no choice.**

* * *

_We found ourselves atop of a mountain peak  
The air was thin as a beggar's sleeve  
The city lights were miles away  
The hush was as thick as your winter coat  
And you wrote our names in the morning  
Snow with fallen twigs and berries saved_

_Well, don't be scared of avalanches_  
_Tucked up in my snowy branches_  
_I will_  
_Oh I will_  
_Oh I will_  
_I will keep you safe_

_The sun is overhead and you lift your face_  
_Up to the sky and you sing this place_  
_The sweetest song it's ever known_  
_Then slowly the deer and the rabbits crept_  
_Outside to hear, the grizzlies left_  
_Their great big teeth and their claws_  
_At home_

_Don't be scared of avalanches_  
_Tucked up in my snowy branches, I will_  
_And look how well the gray wolf dances_  
_You bring light and second chances_  
_I will_  
_Oh I will_  
_Oh oh I will_  
_Oh oh I will_  
_Oh oh I will_  
_Yes, I will_

_I will_  
_I will_  
_Keep you safe_

**Avalanches, by A Fine Frenzy**_  
_

* * *

I sat beneath the tree; the bark only adding to the irritation against my skin. I gave a shuddering sigh as a stream of tears began to fall down my cheeks and stain my robes with the salty water. I shuddered as the wind picked up, making the tears icy pricks against my skin.

This only made the fat tears roll down harder.

A faint rustling of leaves to my left grabbed my attention, I sighed heavily, I was too tired to check for some wild animal. It was probably someone's cat. Unfortunately, I wasn't greeted with the pleasure. Instead, a huge dog; shaggy, and black, and not a little bit wolfish, padded out. It whined as it loomed above my shaking form. Maybe if I stayed still, it would leave. Right?

Nope.

I locked eyes with... it? him? Ok, I'm just gonna assume. Suddenly, he butted his head against my chin, licking at my cheeks. I gave a shaky laugh as he slobbered at my face.

"Hi..." I croaked. My throat was still raw from crying. The dog looked down at me again, silver eyes flashing slightly, and nipped at my cheek. he draped himself over my legs and I reached out my hand to curl around his fur, my eyes crinkled as his tongue lolled out at my ministrations. I leaned back against the tree as I played with his coat.

It was... nice. Comforting even, but my sigh managed to turn into a whimper, as a bruise came into contact with the tree.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm out here, huh, big guy?" I said. A tear that had built up managed to streak down my face like a watery bullet.

* * *

_My mother looked at me meekly as my step-father sent me a glare. A bruise on my back throbbed painfully as I turned away from the compartment window. My owl hooted softly as the train sped up. _

_"I know Becca, it's Sixth Year. Only one more before I can leave for good."_

* * *

By the time the memory had ended, I was already blubbering like a baby. My eyes watered as I lifted up a sleeve, my skin was littered with cuts and bruises. The dog snarled low in his throat and I turned to look at the castle. I looked back, eyes downcast and he nudged me with his nose. Standing up, I started my long trudge back to the castle.

I gave a dry chuckle. "It's a good thing that it's a Saturday."

And with the dry crunch of dirt under boot, and a horse sized canine jumping around me, I walked back to the ever present Hogwarts; my past still clouding my eyes as bitter tears clung like a vice.

* * *

My head hit the pillow like it was Accio-ed.

I was dehydrated, insomniac-my stomach growled-

... and hungry...

I slammed my head down again-receiving not one weird look- which was a relief.

Everyone else was still asleep.

'Gruuuummmbbbbllleeee..."

I looked down at my stomach in shock-and deciding to feed it quickly- I grabbed a change of clothes and sprinted to change before leaving.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later (now properly clothes, albeit rumpled though), I was greeted with the funny-and a bit nauseating-sight of a girl trying to drape her bimbo self over the school's renowned playboy.

Sirius Black.

Bleh, fake alert... (as in little miss slutty trying to do something other than a kiss.)

I shuddered slightly as I made my way around the Gryffindor common room, trying to avoid this... scene?

Or was it a vomit-inducing almost rejection?

Either way, the portrait door was like, 2 feet away sooo...

"Beck!"

Fate has permanently screwed me... was this hell?

Eh... either way...

I turned, and found the (excuse me) bitch glaring daggers at me.

"Yes Black?"

Has your ego shrunken to talk to me, oh great one?

He turned and smirked at me.

"Yes it has."

I said that out loud?

Oops

"Sorry... I said that out loud, didn't I?"

A chuckle left his mouth, and a cherry-colored blush quickly engulfed my face.

It was embarrassment of course! ... at least I think it was embarrassment...

A roguishly handsome smirk crinkled his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of silvery gray, and he shrugged off the blonde girl (who I think was a Hufflepuff, or maybe a Ravenclaw?...) and strolled over towards me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Up close, I barely came up to his shoulder, I was soooo short.

And how do I put this eloquently?

The blondie was going to murder me.

I gulped, from fear, intimidation, and... my stomach's cannibalism onto itself.

I was really, really hungry.

And once again, it decided to make itself known, in front of Sirius Black.

"Gggggrrrrroooooowwwwwwllllll ."

He let out a rumbling laugh at my stomach's antics, and opened the portrait door with his free arm.

And as we made our way down to the Great Hall, I mentally face-palmed,

I was totally going to die from something, seriously- ahem- Siriusly insane in the near future.

Siriusly.

* * *

**Much better, and longer! don'tcha think? Pretty please review! It would make me really, really happy! :o**


End file.
